What They Both Don't Know
by xVictoire-Weasleyx
Summary: Sirius fancies Remus but Remus doesn't even know he's gay. Remus is gay, but Sirius doesn't know.James knows Sirius' secrets and he's on his last leg. He will do whatever he can to get the two together, not that either of them would realize it until they were actually together. **Starts off in the marauders era**
1. Chapter 1

A/N SPRING BREAK, UPDATING! HOMEWORK ISN'T AS IMPORTANT AS THIS! Spending my day updating fanfictions, yay! ^^

_**~A**_

A/N I have a Sirius problem with starting stories and then getting stuck and then having ideas for a few one so uh… Here we go :D

~Remus Pov~

"Moony, moony get your arse up!" Someone said in a sing song voice. I let out a groan and rolled over in my sleep. I had a long night and I needed my sleep, it was just after the full moon and quite simply, I was exhausted. "Moony get your arse up!" The voice grumbled again, sounding upset. I let out a grunt and didn't give any other response. "Moony I swear to Merlin!" He exclaimed, jumping on the bed and shaking me roughly.

"Get off of me!" I snapped as I opened my eyes wearily, glaring up at the boy who was shaking me. "Sirius Black you are lucky that I don't kill you right now!" I huffed as he looked at me with his playful, annoying, smile he always had on his face. "You wouldn't do that because if you did all you would have left is James and Peter and I mean, come on, you would miss me to create a diversion to get them to stop pestering you." He said as he rolled off of me.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Almost midday, I got your work don't worry." He said tossing it on the nightstand beside me. "Really, are you sure? It feels like I just got back an hour ago." I said as I sat up, checking my clock to make sure he was telling the truth. "I know, I left around one while James made sure to keep you out of trouble, I would have stayed all night but… I couldn't. You came back around four. James is exhausted though, he didn't even attempt to hit on Evans this morning." He said with a small chuckle.

"I feel so guilty, you guys don't have to go with me anymore, I'm sure I'll be safe." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up for the day. "No, we want to do it. It is seventh year, we are going to help you through this as best as we can, like we have the past couple years, and it's going to be our year. James is determined to finally get with Evans, You're determined to be the best damn Head Boy you can be, I'm determined to shag as many girls as I can and Peter's determined to…Well, possibly not to get killed. I honestly don't know what he thinks about or what his goals are, if he even has any." Sirius said as he looked out the window.

"You're absolutely disgusting, you know that?" I said, cringing slightly at his crude taste. "Would you rather I be less descriptive? We know it's the truth." He said with a smirk. "Yeah, kind of, I don't care to know the truth all the time." I said quietly as I tried to tame my wild hair.

"Yes you do, that's a bunch of bull shit Rem, I know you always want the truth." He rolled his eyes and I shrugged my shoulders, going into the bathroom and brushing my teeth. "So where's your girlfriend Rem?" He asked as he flopped down on my bed. "What girlfriend?" I asked in a muffled tone because of my toothbrush.

"You know, um…What's her face? Emmerson or whatever the hell her name is." He said as I finished up brushing my teeth. "You mean Emmeleine? No, no, I just tutor her I have no interest in her whatsoever." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed. "Why aren't you in class? Shouldn't you be there since you already dropped off my homework?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He gave me a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, of course not, who needs classes when I could be blowing them off and chatting with one of my best mates?" He asked with a smirk as he nudged me slightly with his feet. I looked at him in distaste and pushed his legs away. "Get your smelly feet away from me!"

"That didn't answer my question but whatever you say Moony." He chuckled as he looked expectantly at me. "What do you want?" I asked him, confused as to what he was waiting for. "To tell me to go ahead and to tell me how the hell are you not attracted to her?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. I knew how. I was gay, or at least asexual. I didn't find anyone I knew who was relationship material. Sure, I found a few guys attractive and I guess a girl or two cute but not nearly as attractive as some of the guys were. The only problem was they were all so bloody immature or as straight as they came.

"I don't know, I just don't find her attractive." I responded simply. "And go ahead and date her or whatever you do, I don't care." I added after a minute. "But if you do I would like no details because it is simply nauseating to hear about your poor, poor conquests." I said after a few minutes. He enveloped me in a tight hug with a gleeful chuckle. "Oh thank you Moony! You're the best!" He cheered and I nodded my head. "Yep, I know I'm the best."

"Come on, we're going to go to the kitchens and grabs loads of food. This is what I like the morning after your scary attacks, you're in a tired mood so you agree to anything and you will come and pig out with me." He grinned and I rolled my eyes, I was in no mood to argue so I simply got up and slipped some shoes on, letting him drag me out of the room and towards the kitchens.

We ate by the lake and fresh air was honestly very refreshing after sleeping in. He was right; I would pig out with him because I felt famished. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much." He said as he laid down, shoving grapes in his mouth as he ate them quickly. "Really, why are you doing that Padfoot? You know you can choke right? Lying down while you're eating is quite dangerous." I nagged, or at least that's how he would put it. "Oh don't be such a worry wart Moony; if I start to choke then you know how to do CPR right?" He asked me. I nodded my head but was confused, what did that have to do with anything? "Brilliant, that means that you can just perform CPR on me in case I choke. You'll probably enjoy it anyways; we both know how irresistible I am." He said with a smirk. I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes. "You keep thinking that to yourself."

"My dear Padfoot, did you use Moony's condition to ditch the rest of your classes and leave me?" Prongs asked later that night at dinner. "Prongs I would never!" Sirius said dramatically and I chuckled, a bit dryly. "Yes he would James, how is everything going with Lily?" I asked deciding to change the subject. He looked from me over to where Marlene and Lily were chatting away, Emmeline joining them soon after. "I think she's going to cave soon, I asked her out on a date for this weekend at Hogsmeade and she said I'll think about it, that's better than her drop dead or in your dreams." James said thoughtfully and I let out a hum. "That's good, and don't worry, if she asks about you on duty I tell her only the good qualities."

"Which is a hard thing to do, you must fib quite a bit Rem." Padfoot joked from beside me, nudging me in the side. Prongs just shot him a glare, throwing a strawberry at him. "Keep it up Sirius; I know a few things about you that you wouldn't want some people to know." He said in a sing song voice. I looked from Sirius to James. "What is that? Do I get to be in on this little secret?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Nope." They both said happily at the same time. "Maybe one day…" Sirius trailed off, biting his lip. "But today is not the day." James concluded for Padfoot. I frowned, some best friends they were.

"Now we're off, we have detention with Slughorn. Ta!" James said cheerily as they stood up. "You went to, what, two, possibly three classes today Sirius? And in one of those classes you got a detention?" I asked chuckling. "You know it Rem, that's just how I am and it was three; don't knock me down a peg." He said with a huff. "Don't you dare look at me any differently!" He declared dramatically before they walked off. I snickered to myself, what a drama queen that one was. Damn, I realized I was all alone. I shrugged my shoulders and moved over to where the girls were sitting, deciding it would be fun to hang out with people who weren't always getting in trouble.

~Sirius Pov~

"Good evening Professor Slughorn!" I said cheerily as we entered the dungeons. "Good evening boys, ready to behave and get to work?" He asked us and we burst out laughing. James and I behave, as if! "We're ready to get to work." James offered and Slughorn let out a loud sigh. "I suppose that's all I could hope for. The tables need to be scrubbed clean as do the cauldrons; once you are done with that you boys are free to go." He said waving his hand around as he went to his office, for giving us detention he sure trusted us quite a bit.

I started with the cauldrons as James did the table, a bit unfair if you asked me. "I can't believe you threatened to tell Remus!" I complained after a few minutes with a pout on my face, looking at him, my lower lip jutting out. "You can't use that face on me Sirius, it doesn't work like it does with Remus." He said and I frowned, he had a point. "I was only joking; you know I wouldn't tell him. One, because it's possible he isn't gay and two, you're planning on asking him out soon right?" He asked and I let out a nervous giggle. "Right Sirius, soon right?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he stopped what he was doing. I started whistling and looked away, scrubbing the cauldrons harder. I put the clean one aside and started on the next one as my friend let out a groan.

"Dammit Sirius how long are you going to put this off, honestly?" He practically yelled. "Well you see my dear, sweet, James I-"I started to say before he rudely cut me off. "How long has it been since you told me you were gay? Oh no, I'll answer that for myself! You told me at the beginning of forth year deciding you weren't interested in girls and I didn't even react badly! I was okay that you were gay! So it's the middle of seventh year, it's been just about three years since you bloody told me you were gay and yet… You still pretend to be straight when Remus around. But when did you tell me you thought you were attracted to our dear moony? Oh yeah, that's right in the middle of fifth year! It's almost been two years and it doesn't even seem like you are willing to try!" He continued ranting, me looking away ashamed.

"I don't know if he's gay." I said quietly. "Yeah well you can ask him, find out." He said as he walked over to me. "No I can't because what if he ends up h-hating me?" I asked, letting out a little sniffle. "He won't because if I didn't end up hating you because you're gay then he definitely wouldn't; he's a better rounded bloke than I am." He said as he leaned against one of the tables. "I didn't mean about me being gay! I-I know he will be fine with that… I meant if I told him I think I fancy him." I whispered quietly. "I still don't think he'd hate you, I think the worst would be him flattered that you would ever take an interest in him, and that's at the worst." He said trying to cheer me up.

I smiled slightly. "Okay, in the next few months I promise to tell him okay?" I asked biting my lip. He nodded his head. "You better, or I might. I'm getting fed up. You want to know when the best time to ask him out would be? That party we're planning on having outside the forbidden forest on Halloween night. It would be fun and telling him then would be great, and just ask him casually as friends and then at the end of the night… You kiss him! Brilliant idea mate right?" He asked eagerly and I thought it over.

"I'll consider it, possibly. But I probably won't. I promise you I will do it before we leave Hogwarts though." I promised and he frowned, shaking his head. "Fine but if you waste time, it's your fault. Not mine. I will not let you blame me for it either, because I know you would." He said as he went back to scrubbing tables. I followed his example and started up with the cauldrons again.

We were quiet for about ten minutes until a thought came to my mind. That was next month; I wasn't exactly sure when the moon would be full. "I don't know if we can throw the party then…" I trailed off. "Don't worry, I asked Lily to see her muggle calendar and the full moon will appear four days before Halloween. He will be fully recovered by then and there is no chance of him turning into a werewolf." Prongs reassured me. "You're kind of the best friend I could ever have, besides Rem. You know that right?" I asked with a smile as he nodded his head with a smirk. "I am the best friend; Rem can't be your best friend if you're dating." He taunted. "Oh shove off James! That isn't going to happen!" I growled as I threw my sponge at him. He just laughed, throwing it back to me so I could get back to work.

We got back about eleven; we would have been back sooner if we hadn't goofed off as much. It is okay, we had fun. We came in a bit loudly, laughing. I saw Moony toss in his bed and made a shhing motion to James. "He's asleep, I'm going to take his book away and then turn off his lamp." I whispered as he nodded his head. "Sounds like a good plan to me." He said with a shrug as he went into the bathroom with his pajamas to get ready for bed.

I walked over to our sleeping friend and crossed my arms as I looked down at him. I smiled slightly; his hair was all over the place and sprawled out on his bed, the book just under his chin. This was going to be complicated to get from him; I didn't want to wake him either since he needed the sleep. He needed the sleep more than any of us. Except maybe James because I think he was becoming delusional from the lack of sleep.

I bit my lip and quickly and carefully grabbed the book, sliding it away from him and bookmarking the page. He would be so upset if he woke up and couldn't remember the page he was on the night before. I closed it carefully, placing it down on his nightstand. I went to turn off his lamp before he shivered in his sleep. I looked him over and he looked like he was freezing. I couldn't have that; I couldn't have my poor friend freeze to death in his sleep. I looked around; making sure James was still in the bathroom.

I picked up his comforter gently and pulled it over his arms so they were covered. I stepped back and nodded my head, pleased with how comfortable he looked. He also looked cute, but he looked like that a lot more than he realized. I sighed and ran my fingers through my own hair; this wasn't working very well, hiding a secret about him from him. I turned again to his lamp, my hand loosely on the string, ready to tug on it and turn it off.

"Thanks for that Siri, I hope you know you didn't have to." Someone said groggily. I almost jumped out of my skin. "Merlin Rem, I thought you were asleep! What the hell were you thinking doing that? You almost scared me half to death!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone so I wouldn't wake up our other roommate, Peter. I turned around quickly, glaring down at him with a frown. I wasn't angry at him or anything; I was just a bit jumpy when I got lost in my thoughts. I always felt paranoid like someone would know what I was thinking about even though there was no such thing as a mind reader.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even really awake but you and James kind of woke me up." He mumbled, looking up at me. "I'm sorry then, and I did have to. I know you would kick yourself if you lost your page and you looked extremely cold." I told him quietly. "You're really, really a good friend Siri." He said with a yawn. "You're telling me." I said under my breath. "What was that?" He asked as James said a goodnight, getting into his own bed. "Oh nothing, nothing, just that I know I am. Goodnight Rem, sleep well." I told him as he nodded his head, snuggling into his covers.

He looked so damn cute. I turned off his lamp and walked to my bed. "Shit!" I hissed as I stubbed my toes against my trunk before stumbling into my own bed. "You okay Sirius?" A voice asked from one of the other beds, it was Remus' voice, here I thought he had fallen back asleep. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking Rem." I said with a smile, he was sweet. I rolled over and pulled the covers up to my chin. "You're welcome and oh, something else Padfoot." I hummed quietly. "What's that Rem?" I asked drowsily. "I think we should get you a swear jar where you throw a knut in every time." He said with a small laugh. "Oh shove it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I've been really busy with school but I'm sick so I might as well update my fanfictions^^

~Remus Pov~  
It was already October. The full moon was a day away, which meant the party was a few days away. It was hard, planning with them because I didn't want to break the rules and help plan because they wanted to sneak out and decorate then. I told them no. We compromised, they would decorate at night and I would help with what I could before dinner time. "So Lily are you going to our famous party?" I asked a bit sarcastically. I was almost positive she wouldn't go, and, I didn't blame her. If it wasn't for being a marauder I wouldn't go.

We were patrolling the empty halls and it isn't like there were any trouble makers out at midnight, or not that we cared. "Um, I don't know. I kind of told James I would be there, and that it would be kind of like a, you know, like a date." She said awkwardly, her face turning red. I chuckled lightly as I shook my head, after the years of James trying to get Lily; she finally was starting to cave in. It was nice, when he wanted to be he was a pretty good guy. "Well good for you for giving him a chance." I said with a grin, she nodded her head with her own smile, looking more at ease.

We walked around and I suddenly started to think. James blurted out a lot of things to Lily, trying to impress her. Maybe he trusted her with Sirius' big secret? "Hey, Lily…If Sirius had a secret, what do you think it would be about?" I asked, trying to act casual. Lily looked at me and frowned. "Well that was random. Um…If I had to guess…Probably that he has murdered someone." She answered with a chuckle. I smiled slightly, that obviously wasn't it so she obviously didn't know.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned curiously. "Oh, James and Sirius are keeping a secret from me and…I was wondering if he had let it slip to you. I'm dying to know." I said with a sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "Ah, that makes much more sense now. I'm surprised; they don't usually leave you out. Anyways, are you going to wear a costume to the party? It is Halloween after all." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head vigorously.

"Oh hell no, have I ever dressed up? Oh wait, you wouldn't know since you don't go to our parties, scratch that. I am not one for costumes. I absolutely hate them; I mean what would I be?" I asked. "It's too much planning." I added. "Oh, I don't know. You could be something spooky like a vampire, or a werewolf." She offered. I choked, my eyes going a bit wide. "W-What?" I asked in a squeak. "You know a vampire or a werewolf. Is something the matter?" She asked in confusion. "No, of course not, nothing is the matter….Don't tell anyone I just am a bit scared of werewolves." I lied with a weak laugh. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"So are you planning on dressing up?" I asked, deciding it was absolutely necessary to change the subject at hand. "Um, yeah actually, I am. James is planning on dressing up like a pirate. I figured it would be fun to dress up as a female pirate. I have even been practicing transfiguration to have a fake parrot." She said excitedly. "You really get into the Halloween spirit huh?" I asked with a smile. She nodded her head sheepishly. "Yeah I guess, but just a little bit."

It was the night of the party and I was still kind of tired but I had to at least make an appearance. "So who's your date for the night?" I asked Sirius as we ate dinner. He shook his head; at least he was polite enough to not talk with his mouth full. "Nah, I decided not to. If I get bored I can always find someone last minute." He said casually. "Now I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed in my costume, are you sure you didn't want to wear one?" He asked me as he grabbed some food to go. "I am sure, go ahead. I'm going to go to the library and study for the tests I missed. I'll see you there." I said as he rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever Rem, see you." He said as he started walking away, tapping James on the shoulder. I could see James frown as he reluctantly got up, mumbling a goodbye to Lily before walking away with Sirius. I smiled slightly as I finished my food before getting up and scurrying off to the library.

~Sirius POV~  
"So what is your plan?" James asked from the bathroom as I slid on my prince charming costume. I thought it was fitting, he thought it was stupid. I suppose it was just a matter of opinions. Remus didn't know what I was dressing up as, I wouldn't tell him. "Well Rem doesn't know what I'm dressed up as. I know he will be the only one not in a costume. I go up to him, charm him, kiss him and then tell him it's me. We end up happily ever after, done." I said as he stepped out of the bathroom. I looked at him in amusement. "Are you wearing make up?"

"A little bit, it makes me look more like a pirate. Shut up Sirius. And that is…A good plan if you put more thought into it." He chuckled as I grabbed my green and silver full faced mask, going into the bathroom so I could put it on. I was wearing green, silver, and black. He would think I was a Slytherin if I were to chicken out and not tell him who I was. "I'm going to go to the girl's dormitory. I'm going to go pick up Lily and then head that way, I know people are going that way."

"Alright, whatever, have fun on your date." I called from the bathroom. I heard the door close and I looked at myself in the mirror. I smirked slightly, not only did I look good, I always did. But also, tonight was the night I was finally going to kiss Remus. We were going to fall in love and…I started laughing. I was going insane. Rem wasn't gay, and if he was wouldn't go after me. I shrugged my shoulders and left the room. I grabbed my wand and used it to adjust my voice a tad bit; just enough so Rem wouldn't recognize me and so it wouldn't be too painful when I switched my voice back.I turned off the lights before turning off the lights, heading to the forbidden forest.

~Remus Pov~  
The party was in full swing, but that was understandable because I showed up an hour late. I looked around, seeing James dorkily dancing with Pirate Lily. They looked nice together. I could tell the girl was giggling at Prongs, he was funny to watch. And then something wonderful happened, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. I was almost as shocked as James looked. I smiled slightly and looked away, going over to the food spread that we had gotten from the kitchens. I got myself a tiny bit of punch, knowing it was spiked and I didn't want to get drunk.

"Is it any good?" A polite voice asked from behind me. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it with anyone. I turned around and faced the guy, not recognizing him. I sipped at the punch and made a face, shaking my head. "If you like punch flavored alcohol, then yes." I answered with a slight chuckle. I could see him smile and get an almost full cup of punch.

"Would you like to sit down with me?" He asked, jerking his head to where we had chairs set out. "Ah, sure, I'm not much of a dancer and I don't want to risk it." I said with a light chuckle as we walked over to the chairs, sitting side by side. I looked around for Sirius, but didn't see him. He was probably already up in some slag's room, I wouldn't be surprised. "So what are you supposed to be dressed up as?" He asked and I looked down at me, shrugging my shoulders.

I was wearing my school robes and so I pulled out my wand. "Does a wizarding student work?" I asked with a laugh and he rolled his eyes. "Not one for Halloween then?" The masked boy asked and I shook my head. "No, not really at all honestly. I love the sweets part, mostly the chocolate, but that's about it." I answered as I looked at him, I couldn't figure out who he was. "Can we play twenty questions?" I asked suddenly and he nodded his head.

We had ten questions each; my first ones were basic like favorite color and what year they were in. Then I was on question seven and I decided enough was enough. "Do I know you?" I asked and he smiled slightly, nodding his head. "You do know me, yes." He answered and I furrowed my eyebrows together, how could I possibly know him? "Are you gay?" He asked and I choked on my spiked punch. He looked at me in surprise and patted me roughly on the back, which didn't help but it was nice to try. "Um…I'm not sure. I'm more attracted to guys though." I answered quietly, my face red.

He nodded his head slowly and I looked at him. "Are you gay?" I asked him lamely and he smiled at me, nodding his head. "I am gay, yes. Although you wouldn't know, most people don't." He answered and I let out a sigh of relief, I felt more comfortable now. "Why don't you tell people?" I questioned. "They wouldn't believe me if I did, so why bother?" He responded casually. "You're really Remus Lupin right?" He asked me and I laughed, nodding my head. "I promise this is not a costume, yes, this is me." I answered in amusement. I was on my last question. "Is there someone you fancy?" I asked curiously. He looked away and nodded his head slightly. "Why yes, there is." He answered softly. "My turn, right, are you single?" He asked looking back at me.

My face turned red, was this masked person hitting on me. "Yes, I am single." I answered softly; I saw his face light up. "Brilliant, would you like to dance then?" He asked as he hopped up, holding out his hand. I frowned and shook my head. "I can't dance." I said lamely. He took the initiative and took my hand in his. "Don't worry, I can't dance either." He said and I laughed. "Great, we can be clumsy together." I said and he nodded his head, adjusting the crown on the top of his head. "Indeed we can, and we'll look great doing that."

We danced for a while, me saying sorry more times than I ever had. "Don't worry about it Remus." He responded at each apology. "Can I have your name?" I asked him suddenly as a slow song came on. He was taller and I leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head against his chest. I think the alcohol was getting to me. "No, sorry, it wasn't one of your ten questions." He answered and I swatter him slightly. "Arse, I'll get your name eventually."

The party was winding down, more and more people were leaving but I saw James and Lily were still here. "It's getting late." My dance partner said and moved away gently. "Yeah, it is, I said I would stay and clean up though…You should go." I mumbled with a frown. "You are probably right, goodnight Remus Lupin." He said with a grin as he leaned in and held onto my chin gently, tipping it upwards. He kissed me lightly and I closed my eyes, leaning into his kiss. I stumbled slightly when he suddenly pulled away. 

"I will see you around." He said as he started walking away. "Wait, what's your name?" I called after him. He didn't respond though, he just kept walking. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for the rest of the people to leave. "This is just my luck." I muttered, crossing my arms as I slumped back in the chair. "I met someone, who seemed pretty great and I didn't even get his name…I didn't even ask his house, I'm an idiot! There were so many seventh years…He could be just about anyone. Except James, Sirius, and Peter that is, I knew it couldn't be any of them…Obviously. 

~Sirius Pov~  
My throat was sore and my voice was a bit raspy but besides that I was back to normal. I threw out the costume and mask, so Remus would never know. I was in my pajamas and lying in bed, figuring I would get to sleep soon. I knew Remus wouldn't be back for at least an hour, he had to clean up since he was just a neat freak. I was surprised to hear James back however. "Goodnight Lily, sleep well!" I heard him call from outside our room before coming inside.

He practically ran over to my bed, a determined look on his face. "I saw you kiss Remus!" He said and I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "I told you I was going to." I said, slightly confused. "So where is he? Why didn't he come back here with you?" He asked frantically and I looked away. "Well you see my dear sweet James…"I trailed off and flinched, him looking like he was about to slap me. "You didn't tell him?" He asked quietly and I shook my head. "N-No, I didn't tell him. I was going to but he is just so sweet…And he doesn't like me. But he is gay! He admitted it!" I rushed to get out of my mouth before I ended up with a black eye.

"Well it's great! You are both gay! You both are attracted to each other, even though he isn't quite sure who you are! You were kissing! Why are you such a bloody chicken?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders, looking away. "Oh Merlin Sirius…This is serious isn't it? You're scared, aren't you?" He asked softly as he sat on the edge of my bed. "What if he changes his mind once he finds out it was me? Maybe he's hoping it's someone and then when he finds out it was me he gets disappointed?" I asked, feeling a bit vulnerable.

"He won't mate, I could tell how you were clicking and-"He started before hearing the doorknob turn. "Goodnight mate, feel better." He finished, patting me on the back as he went to the bathroom, going to brush his teeth. Remus stepped in with a frown on his face until he saw me, and then a look of surprise came over him. "You're here? Where were you at the party? I figured you found someone when you got there and left."

"I wasn't feeling too hot; I think I'm coming down with something." I lied smoothly with a frown. He rushed over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "You don't feel hot but that doesn't mean anything." He said softly as he went to his own bed. "Feel better, okay?" He asked and I smiled, nodding my head. "So how was your night?" I asked him as I hugged a pillow to me. "Did you meet anyone?" I continued, waggling my eyebrows and he chuckled, tossing a pillow at me.

"I did, I'm not sure who I met though. He was a nice person, and a great kisser." He said nonchalantly. Something must have clicked in his mind and his face turned red. "She, I meant she. Did I accidentally say he? Silly me, the alcohol must affect me more than I thought." He said with a nervous laugh. I looked at him, a smile still on my face. "If you're attracted to a bloke, that's your own business. I know James won't mind, and I don't either. You're a great guy, anyone would be lucky to have you; I don't give a shit if you're gay." I said with a smile. I saw his lower lip tremble, was he about to cry? "T-Thank you Sirius, I am but…I would like that to stay between us, okay?" He asked and I nodded my head. "But of course Rem, but of course."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N SPRING BREAK, UPDATING! HOMEWORK ISN'T AS IMPORTANT AS THIS! Spending my day updating fanfictions, yay! ^^

_**~SIRIUS POV~  
**_  
"You told James?" Remus asked angrily, almost hitting me with the book he had in his hands. "Oh come on James already suspected and he's our best friend moony, how was I not supposed to tell him?" I asked, putting my hands over my face, cringing slightly at the thought of the book coming down and hitting me harshly in the face. "But you promised you wouldn't tell anybody!" He exclaimed, dragging me out of the great hall away from my food. I pouted slightly, looking back over my shoulder at the Great Hall as he led us outside to the courtyard. "I didn't know that included James!" I whined, looking away from him. "Of course it included James!" He growled.

"Before you get mad at me Rem, think about it! Is he treating you any differently? No. Does he even give a shit? No. Is he okay with the fact that you are attracted to blokes? Yes. We both are! So what is your big problem?" I asked with a frown on my face. "You broke our promise! You said you would keep it between the two of us!" He snapped, glaring up at me. "I'm sorry Rem, I really am." I said quietly, embracing him in a hug. It was a normal thing, hugging a friend although it did make my heart flutter. Merlin I sounded like such a girl. I could feel him tense but relaxed after a minute and return my hug. "It's okay, I just didn't want to tell him because of the possibility he hated me…"He trailed off, sighing quietly. "I know, but he doesn't, and neither do I. We are one hundred percent okay with the fact that you're gay." I said softly. "How are you two so okay with it if you're straight? Usually straight guys are a bit…Homophobic." He mumbled as he pulled away.

I laughed nervously, right, we were both completely straight. I mean, James was… If there was any time to tell Rem I was gay, that time would be now…But I didn't. "It's because you're our best friend. If we can accept you're a scary werewolf a day or two a month then we can accept the fact you're attracted to blokes instead of birds. And now we can have you try to set us up and talk us up to girls." I said with a chuckle, causing him to roll his eyes at him. "One, I'm pretty sure James is with Lily so he doesn't need any help. Two, I am not helping you with conquests. Three, now that you told James I don't expect you to tell anybody else, got it?" He asked me. I sighed, who else would I tell? "I promise not to tell anybody else. I am sorry as well, for betraying your trust to tell James." I mumbled, I actually did feel a bit guilty. I didn't realize Remus would have such a negative reaction to me telling him. "It's alright, just don't break our promise again." He said with a grin. "So, ready to go back inside and finish your dinner?" He continued as he started back inside. "Yes, of course! I can't believe you took me away from my food! I am starving so much! I almost wish I could hate you for that!" I exclaimed teasingly as I followed in after him.

Once we sat back down everything went back to normal. I thought that until James brought up a topic I didn't want to hear. "So Moony, did you ever figure out who kissed you that night at the Halloween party? It's been almost a week since that night and you haven't brought it up again." James said from beside me. I turned to glare at him, wanting to punch him in the face. Why the hell did he have to bring that up? I glanced at Rem, seeing his face tint pink. "No, haven't figured it out yet. I don't think it's a Gryffindor though." He told us and I nodded my head, relieved. "Yeah, of course it's not." I agreed almost too quickly, hoping my face wasn't giving me away. "Why do you think that?" James asked and I let out a quiet growl, shooting a death glare to Prongs. "Because you think I would recognize who it was, therefore, it's not a Gryffindor." He answered with a shrug. "But they had a mask on!" James pointed out. "I could still see their eyes and lips, and their hair. I have an idea Prongs, I'm not an idiot." Rem said rolling his eyes.

_**~REMUS POV~  
**_"Hey, I'm going to call it a night okay, see you guys later!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder as he started walking away. It was just James and I and we waved to him. Neither of us said anything until we were sure he was out of the Great Hall. "How did you figure it out?" Prongs asked me. "I saw the costume. He shrunk it and put it in the trash in our bathroom. He's an idiot." I said rolling my eyes. "So why haven't you told him?" He asked me and I smirked slightly. "I think he shouldn't know. I think I should play this out a bit, I am a marauder after all, it means I can be sneaky and pull a prank on him." I answered with a shrug. "So you know he's gay?" He asked me dumbly. "Of course I do." I responded with a curt nod. "And you know he fancies you?" James continued which I answered with another nod. "How long have you known about this?" He asked me and I smiled slightly.

"Well I knew he was gay when he told me he shagged Jillian Haysworth, the sixth year Ravenclaw which was last year. She and I are extremely good friends so I asked her about it. All she said was she wished. So he was lying. I can put two and two together. I wasn't going to bring it up because I figured he was embarrassed about it. I didn't want him to think I hated him; I didn't want him to feel pressured or anything. So, I left it alone. As for how long I've known I was the guy he fancied…I always thought so but I guess that was just the hopefulness in me. I really wasn't one hundred percent sure until Halloween when he kissed me. Of course at the time I didn't really know it was him until I found the costume. So I guess I didn't really know until the second of November." I responded simply as he sipped at his butterbeer.

"So why didn't you tell him? Why are you torturing him? Why have you known for a year and not made a move on him?" He asked repeatedly, crossing his arms. He wasn't allowed to give me a disapproving look. "I didn't tell him I knew because if he won't admit it right out front, I'm going to have to torture him into doing it. I have this whole plan in my mind and no, you won't be able to know. Well I wasn't ever sure and you should know that I am not one to make the moves on someone. I'm more feminine than Sirius, I am shy. He would have to be the one to do something first, which he did but he chickened out and didn't tell me. I will get him to tell me. I'm torturing him because he won't tell me! Why can't he just tell me? Anyways, are you done with your questions and are you done giving me the stink eye?" I asked letting out a sigh.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But you know this could backfire right?" He asked with a frown. "James, think about it. I plan out every excruciating detail with everything I do, everything. There is no way this could backfire on me. And I need you to keep this a secret, and I need you to promise to be a friend to Sirius. I don't want to hurt him but in case I do…."I trailed off, biting my lip. "Someone needs to be there for him. I know he doesn't like to be hurt, I know he doesn't show it, so you need to stay with him in case." I said quietly. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, what are you planning on doing?" He asked me narrowing his eyes at me. "I can't tell you but it may involve a couple of other people. They have already agreed to the terms and I am not telling you who they are." I said simply as I stood up. "Now I have Head Boy's duty with Lily. We have patrol tonight, don't worry, she'll be okay. No one will steal her away from you or whatever you worry about multiple times a night." I snickered as I stood up and walked over to Lily. "Goodnight James!" I called over my shoulder. "Goodnight you arsehole, have fun during patrol!" He shouted back at us.

A little later Lily and I were walking around the halls and we figured we could take a break. No one was generally up at this time of night so we figured that we could just sit there and talk. "So did you let James in on your plan?" The redheaded girl asked as we sat down in the corridor. "Yes I did, kind of." I answered with a slight nod. "What do you mean kind of? You either did or you didn't." She said with a frown, crossing her arms. "I told him I had a plan, I didn't tell him everything I gave him an…Outline of sorts. I told him I had everything planned out, to be there for Sirius in case he needs him, and that it was going to be fun for me basically." I answered with a small chuckle. "Those guys have a bad effect on you. But, I'm in on it so I guess I have no right to criticize. I am the gossiper, who only talks loudly when they are around and makes sure Sirius hears about you and Jeff…Is Jeff in on it?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah, he agreed to my plans yesterday. He's a sweet guy; it's probably because he's a Hufflepuff." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "You two would make such a good couple, way better than Sirius and you." Lily said in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes at the girl. "Look, I know what you are trying to do but please stop. I realize Sirius is a trouble maker, and that he probably isn't the best person for me, he's athletic and doesn't put effort towards school…And all those other things, but you know what? I fancy him. I've fancied him for so long. You know what they say, opposites attract and I know he acts differently with everyone than he does with me. He can be sweet and kind and funny, well he's funny with everyone but he can also be serious. He tucked me in when I fell asleep while reading. He bookmarked my page, tucked me in, and turned off the light. He's a genuinely nice guy Lily and he obviously cares about me…" I trailed off, feeling my face turn red.

"Aw you guys are sweet." Lily practically cooed. I rolled my eyes as I got up, holding my hands out to her to pull her up. "Well maybe we will be." I sighed. "We would be such a cute couple, just like you and James." I snickered and she elbowed me in the side. "Oh shut up! James and I aren't even a couple really!" She complained. "How many dates have you guys been on?" I asked as we started patrolling again. "Three, we've been on three dates. Why do you ask?" She asked me, narrowing her eyes. "It means you guys are a couple. Three dates means that you two are a couple." I said simply with a shrug. She smiled slightly. "Oh, I guess we are then." She said softly, her face turning red. "And hopefully one day, you and Sirius can join us for a double date." She continued which made me let out a quiet chuckle. "I hope so, we would have fun together." I said softly as I ran my fingers through my messy hair. "Merlin I hope so." I added softly, hoping my plan would turn out to work.


End file.
